The Prom, Chapter three
Chapter three of The Prom. This story has been modified from Daring Dan's fanfic "Innocents Aboard". Story The cab slowly worked it's way towards downtown Cape Suzette, fighting the last vestiges of the evening's rush hour traffic. Rebecca leaned across and adjusted Baloo's polka-dotted necktie. "Honestly, Baloo! I don't know how you can fly that airplane all over the world and you can't tie a simple knot!" she grumbled, "hey, in my line o' work we never need these useless things! I dunno why this guy wants to see me and Riven anyways, your the one that's supposed to be making deals" Baloo retorts, Rebecca sighed and finished straightening the tie, "we're a one-and-a-half-plane operation Baloo, this guy has a ton of money, he wants to be thorough, so do me a favor:_try_ not to be a doofus tonight, alright?" she counters, "hey, I'll be Mr. Professional!" Baloo grinned, "you know me" Rebecca scowled, "well, I'll still be Mr. Professional!" Baloo maintained, Rebecca started to retort, then saw Riven's annoyed face and shuts up, then realized something, "guys, did I tell Kit and Rey where we were going to be tonight?" she asks, the ninja scratched his head, "I'm not sure Rebecca, don't think so, why?" Riven asks, "I should have told them, in case anything happens, maybe I'll stop and call when we get to the restaurant" Rebecca guesses, "nah! you worry too much Beckers, besides, they'll probably be out getting the ice cream when you call anyways" Baloo dismissed, "I suppose" she sighed. As for the kids, they were indeed heading to the Corner-Ice-Cream as Baloo suspected, however Kit kept falling behind the quartet: those stomach-camps he's been having were starting to get worse. "Kit come on!" Molly said impatiently, tugging on the teen's hand, the ice cream stand was only a few dozen yards away now, she could see it! "what's the matter? keep up!" she adds, "sorry" Kit whispered walking a little faster, but the pain was getting stronger, Molly continued to tug at Kit's paw impatiently, and finally felt him release her hand, gleefully she raced ahead, waiting for the inevitable command to slow down and wait for him, but when it didn't come, she turned around, only to find Kit doubled over holding his side, Rey and Ramón trying to support him, "Kit!" she squealed rushing back to them, Kit blinked rapidly, tears of pain blurring his vision: the hurt was terrible, burning, "I...I have to sit down, guys...." he gasped, frantically feeling around for something to support himself, but he could support his own weight no longer and fell onto the sidewalk with a groan, much to the other's horror, "Kit! what's wrong with him?" Ramon screamed, "I don't know" Rey replies, the teen-bear grits his teeth, trying to breath, he opened his mouth to speak, but only moaned, Ramon was crying now, knowing this was serious, "guys what should we do?" he begged frantically, but Rey only looked clueless as Kit groaned again, sweat beading on his forehead, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "you two go get help!" she orders Ramon and Molly and they bolt, Kit heard the dinosaur's last comment through the screeching pain, and saw the two streak off, "no! wait, Rey.." he croaked, trying to stand and follow, but the effort was rewarded by more agony in his side and he fell back with a yelp: that was all; he could move no more, and lays back on the turf holding his gut and moaning, finally, after what could have been a minute or an hour, he felt strong hands grasp his shoulders and heard voices speaking gently to him, their words a jumbled blur. "Honestly, Baloo!" Rebecca scolded as she, the plesiosaur and the big grey bear walk to home, "imagine telling the President of a poultry company that you're a steak and potatoes man!" she adds, "well, I'm sorry Becky, but it's true! I like burgers, an' stuff, and last time I checked they weren't making burgers out o' chickens or turkeys!" the pilot said defensively, "well, a business meeting is no place for honesty! besides, maybe they will make burgers that way someday" she barked as Riven gets out his keys, "don't make me laugh Becky, who ever heard of turkey-burgers?" Baloo grumbled as Riven fumbled with his keys and finally opens the door, "hi-ho kids!" Baloo called as they entered the shack, "where are they?" Riven frowned looking around the empty-room, "dunno, maybe they're putting the tykes to bed" Baloo said quizzically, "at eight thirty?" Rebecca asks glancing at her watch, she walked upstairs and over to their bedrooms and peeked inside, "they're not here guys!" she discovers, "well maybe they're still out getting ice cream" Riven theorized, "at this hour?! they'd better not be! Kit knows better than that! maybe hanging around you so much is finally starting to rub off" she says making Riven laugh, "hey! that ain't fair, besides, Kit's responsible, he wouldn't do anything that weren't safe" Baloo complained, "they'd better not" Rebecca said ominously looking around the building, "if anything happens to them...help me look for a note or something" she requests, Baloo and Riven started checking the tables and counters, "you know Kit and Rey better then that Rebecca! if they took Molly and Ramon out after they were supposed to there must've been a real good reason, like they had no choice or something!" Riven theorized, "oh that makes me feel better" the bear-woman said sarcastically, "still, I don't think Kit or Rey would take any chances with either, oh guys, what if something happened?" she expresses, "don't panic Beckers, I'm sure there's a good explanation" Baloo said starting to worry himself, "maybe I should go out and take a look around, see if I can find them" Riven proposed, "maybe..." Rebecca said dubiously, then the phone rang causing both bears and Riven to jump, "oh my..." Rebecca mumbled picking up the receiver, "it's Wildcat!" she said surprised, "Wildcat, are the kids alright?...what?...oh my god...." she gasped turning pale, "what? what is it? are they OK?" Baloo said frantically, "yes, yes...Suzette Memorial, alright...we'll be right there!" Rebecca finished hanging up the phone, "what happened? are they alright?" Riven yelled, "Molly Ramon and Rey are fine, but Kit's in the emergency room" Rebecca said gently, this line shocked the males: now they know something's wrong. Stay tuned for The Prom, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction